Perversas Intenções
by Designer J
Summary: HPDM Continuação de "Cruéis Intenções". Afinal, qual o passado que Harry e Draco compartilham e o que aconteceu depois daquela noite do baile?
1. Chapter 1

Perversas Intenções Por Designer J 

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, Romance, Angst ( 18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Estupro, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em:** 14 de Julho de 2003

**História paralela à "Cruéis Intenções".**

**[Detenção**

"_Oh, Deus! Como pude ter sido tão estúpido?"_

Harry ainda se repreendia. Tinha de admitir que não havia sido o único prejudicado, _o outro _também ficara em detenção, mas mesmo assim, como pudera ter caído na armadilha do _outro_? Sorte não ter sido na aula de Poções, ou talvez azar por ter sido na de Herbologia. Nunca vira Sprout tão enfurecida. Não se pode dizer que fosse o aluno favorito dela, nem tinha tais pretensões, contudo chegar a ponto de ser olhado com tanta fúria, como se logo fosse ser engolido pela professora... pareceu-lhe um tanto injusto demais.

"_Senhor Potter. Acredito eu que já esteja bem crescido para entender que quando eu digo 'só toquem o que for mandado' só deve 'tocar o que foi mandado'" _ela vociferou e ele sentiu gotículas de saliva pulando de sua boca descontrolada sobre sua face.

Ele havia tocado numa pequenina planta cor de fogo com folhas largas e flores azuis pequeninas, que ao ter contato com a pele humana começa a expelir esporos reprodutivos; bem, o que pode ser dito é que muitas outras plantas cor de fogo nasceram nos cabelos e roupas dos colegas e que quando estes ao tentarem se livrar desta pequena "praga", só levaram a uma reação em cadeia que abarrotou a estufa com muitíssimas outras plantas do gênero – oras, estavam todos sem luvas!

É. Potter estava encrencado. Muito encrencado. Sprout o havia visto, não só a ele é claro, mas ainda assim o havia visto e seria responsabilizado.

A detenção. Bem, não era das piores, só deveria buscar uma outra erva capaz de controlar a reprodução descontrolada da outra planta. Ou melhor, talvez não fosse das piores, se a erva em questão não estivesse dentro da Floresta Proibida e se o _outro_ não tivesse que ir junto. Enfim, havia se tornado uma das piores.

A noite chegou e junto a ela, a hora de cumprir a detenção.

Postado aos portões do castelo, Harry esperava o colega retardatário. Filch estava junto e também não demonstrava nenhuma satisfação com o atraso, inclusive devaneava sobre a época em que detenções eram cumpridas de cabeça para baixo prendendo-se o aluno pelos pés a correntes em uma das masmorras... sua cara demente demonstrava que se o outro aluno não chegasse logo, Harry provavelmente receberia uma detenção à antiga.

O Menino-que-sobreviveu não conseguiu conter o ódio ao ver aquele sorriso débil. Além de metê-lo em tal confusão, Draco Malfoy (ora, quem mais faria tal balbúrdia?), ainda se atrasava, e ao chegar, sorria marotamente como quem vai a um passeio primaveril! Se não tivesse a mínima consciência do que ocorreria se atacasse o garoto loiro, com certeza já o teria feito.

"Bem, vamos! – resmungou Filch, com Madame Norra em seus calcanhares – só vou acompanha-los até a orla da Floresta, depois por conta de vocês... – parecia deveras aborrecido – e _se_ voltarem... – mostrou um pequenino sorriso maquiavélico – estarei os esperando – abriu ainda mais o sorriso demente – _se voltarem."_

Os garotos não se olharam ou cumprimentaram, assim como não responderam às provocações de Filch, ele que continuasse em seus sonhos loucos e doentes!

Depois de abandonados à orla da Floresta, entreolharam-se. Harry, um olhar assassino. Draco, um olhar divertido. Um olhar que, por sinal, acabou com o ínfimo controle que o Menino-que-sobreviveu possuía, provocando uma pancada surda entre os zumbidos da floresta. Um soco que levara o garoto loiro ao chão, mas que, ainda assim, não abandonou o sorriso de pura diversão.

"Qual o seu problema? – Harry analisara sua frase e decidiu reformulá-la, pois a resposta se mostrava muito óbvia – ok, sei que me odeia e esse é seu problema; saiba que a recíproca é verdadeira. Mas por que, em qualquer situação, você se empenha em me foder a paciência?"

"Ora, Potter... que linguajar é esse? Digamos que te ver sofrer me faz muito feliz!" Ainda mantinha o mesmo sorriso, com a mão ainda sobre a face esmurrada a massageando. Harry começava a pensar se aquele sorriso tão persistente se devia somente ao fato de tê-lo posto em detenção, principalmente porque não apenas Harry havia sido prejudicado, então, será que ter o rival em tão péssima situação fazia a Draco tão feliz?

"Você... não presta" limitou-se a dizer como se fosse uma verdadeira ofensa. Seguiu para o interior da floresta atrás da planta, a qual Sprout dissera se tratar de uma farta ramagem rasteira de folhas pequenas e com pequenas flores azuis armadas em cascatas, o nome? Preferia não mais se recordar ou ainda a odiaria. O moreno se questionava se àquelas horas poderia discernir bem as cores das pétalas, mas dependia daquilo para estar livre.

"Nossa... que educação! – Draco dissera alto o bastante para se fazer ouvido ao ter sido abandonado, levantou-se e seguiu o outro. Claro que quando providenciou a entrada de Harry naquela trama, não pensava que o garoto se mostraria tão arredio, mas se suas pesquisas sobre a floresta estavam certas (e os mapas que montara mentalmente), logo mais seu cenário se realizaria – Hei, Cicatriz! É por aqui!" O loiro indicou para o outro uma alameda um tanto suspeita.

"Hn" apenas assentiu seguindo o outro, sem analisar o caminho seguia ou se aquela expressão de puro contentamento velado nas faces de Draco não se tratava de mais uma brincadeira macabra.

Atravessando a alameda, deparou com um amontoado de ramagens rasteiras, também de flores em tons frios, não podia acreditar que tão cedo havia cumprido a tarefa... hei, só então notou. Se fosse realmente tão fácil, por que seria isso uma forma de detenção? Observou mais atentamente as flores e viu, sim, eram tons frios, mas não, não eram azuis... eras... lilases? Harry voltou-se furioso para Draco, querendo explicações, quando viu apenas o vulto do outro indo a sua direção calmamente com várias tiras de couro em seus braços enquanto um leve torpor tomava seu corpo, fazendo ter a visão anuviada e o peso do corpo triplicado. Bem. Nada mais viu.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

Perversas Intenções Por Designer J 

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, Romance, Angst ( 18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Estupro, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em:** 14 de Julho de 2003

**História paralela à "Cruéis Intenções".**

**[Chantagem**

Ao acordar, notou-se atado a uma árvore. Atado pelas tiras que vira nos braços do outro antes da perda da consciência. Sentia-se estranho. Além de estar na posição de cativo do outro, sentia-se estranhamente _relaxado_. Aquele era um momento de sentir-se tenso e ele, embora assustado, não se sentia assim. Talvez com um pouco de raiva, mas...

"E então, Cicatriz? Sente-se bem?" perguntou Draco, ele trazia em uma cesta algumas ervas e, ao deixar esta cair por terra, Harry percebeu que se tratavam das ervas que Sprout queria.

Se ele sabia tão bem onde estavam as ervas, por que lhe indicara o caminho errado? É claro que aquele ali era Draco Malfoy e faria de tudo (e mais um pouco) para prejudicá-lo, mas naquela situação, qual seria seu ganho? Cada vez mais se mostrava sábio não analisar a lógica de um Malfoy.

"Ah, sim. Maravilhosamente bem" tentou ser irônico e demonstrar todo seu desprezo pela situação em que se encontrava.

"Bom – o sorriso que exibiu foi ainda mais sarcástico do que a resposta de Harry – fico muito feliz que se sinta confortável. Pois temos muito a conversar..."

"Como assim 'conversar'? Não acredita mesmo que eu pretendo ficar aqui 'confraternizando' com você?" Harry deixou uma nota de aflição transparecer em sua fala.

"Oh, não. Longe de mim. – a guerra de sarcasmos tornava-se ainda mais acirrada. – Mas, mesmo que não queria, vamos conversar. E antes de tudo, uma pequena lição: '_Jamais siga o caminho que um Malfoy te indicar'_ – Harry anotou mentalmente que aquilo fazia muito sentido e ali se aplicava muito bem – agora que você está um pouco mais _instruído"_ o moreno tentou entender se aquilo era mais uma das indiretas do loiro, porém logo percebeu que fosse o que fosse, ainda não era toda a "conversa" que teriam.

"Vamos logo! Esse jogo não tem graça e quero voltar logo para o castelo, já que, além de ter me feito o favor de me enganar, você já pegou as ervas. Então... importa-se de me soltar?"

"Sim, me importo. Você fica tão lindo amarrado" Harry não compreendeu se fora mais uma brincadeira ou se... aquele olhar, aquele olhar divertido. A noite inteira Draco apenas brincara, brincara com leves pitadas de seriedade, porém, ainda assim, não passaram de brincadeiras... Harry estava se tornando um brinquedinho para Draco.

Só então notara a si mesmo. Não estava simplesmente amarrado. As tiras prendiam seus pulsos ao redor da árvore, assim como cada uma de suas pernas estava atada a uma árvore próxima (como se fosse um Y invertido), suas calças, capa e sapatos haviam sido retirados e abandonados num arbusto qualquer. Apenas sua roupa intima, meias e camisa permaneciam intactas... será que Draco ia... não! Nesse momento o estranho relaxamento que sentia o abandonou e sentiu-se quente imaginando o que viria em pouco tempo.

"Sabe aquelas flores que viu agora há pouco? – Draco começou de modo pausado – Você deveria saber que elas incitam ao sono. Só se pode aproximar-se delas após ter tomado um bom antídoto. Tenho sorte por você _não ser_ tão _precavido _e _eu_, por outro lado, _ser bastante_ – Harry corou de raiva, seu baixo conhecimento sobre esses detalhes do mundo bruxo o revoltava – e bem... além do sono, há quem diga que ela incita a _outras coisas_, gostaria de confirmar tais boatos?" Harry tentava processar a informação, o que lhe acontecera? Será que a raiva de ter sido acusado injustamente o fizera ficar burro e lento? A ponto de não compreender todas as insinuações do outro?

Apenas o beijo que sentiu em sua face o fez compreender, claro que aliado ao beijo que recebeu em seus lábios. Draco ia... ah, sim, ele ia. Tentou protestar, mais seus lábios eram violentados e agora entendia quais eram os efeitos da planta de flores lilases: _deixava-o a mercê do outro_. Primeiro _relaxado_ e depois _quente_, em seguida _entregue_. O loiro fizera tudo de caso pensado e só ao ter a camisa aberta com violência tendo todas as costuras dos botões arrebentadas, avaliou todos os últimos acontecimentos:

_A detenção em conjunto. O sorriso implacável. O não revidamento ao soco. A indicação do caminho errado. As plantas afrodisíacas. E as tiras o atando a árvore. _

Apenas não conseguia reagir. Apenas não queria reagir.

Sentiu os beijos correndo em seu corpo e seus braços roçando na madeira nodosa, só não os ferindo devido ao tecido da camisa, acreditando, porém que esta logo se rasgaria com a fricção. Talvez as meias tenham sido deixadas para não permitir que tivesse os tornozelos lacerados, mas mesmo assim ainda lhe doía a corrente sangüínea presa.

Enquanto que os olhos semicerrados e a falta do auxílio dos óculos não lhe permitiram ver, quando o loiro puxou de seu bolso um canivete, e usando este arrebentou a costura lateral da roupa íntima de Harry e este sentiu a terra da floresta em suas partes íntimas, assim como as carícias ousadas e a invasão que o levou a uma sensação que jamais cogitara em sua vida e embora não fosse e nem tivesse vontade de admitir ao outro, adorara.

Ao acordar, ainda tinham as tiras presas em seus pulsos embora estas já estivessem desatadas das árvores. Viu a camisa que usava destruída, desde os botões arrancados às mangas rasgadas com vários arranhados em seus braços, feitos estes pela madeira. Percebera-se nu e com sangue e sêmen entre suas pernas, sêmen não apenas do outro, mas seu também, o outro o fizera participar do ato, e embora não pudesse precisar o que sentira se lembrava de ter sido... "agradável"? A escolha da palavra o assombrou a princípio. Desatou as tiras de coro e buscou suas roupas, imaginado em como conseguiria alguma dignidade para voltar ao castelo em roupas rasgadas e ainda todo sujo. A resposta veio através da toalha jogada pelo sonserino.

"Sem dúvida você fica lindo amarrado. Mas fica ainda mais lindo assim... – o sonserino aproximou-se como se após o primeiro contato não mais precisasse de reservas em relação ao outro – devo dizer que você é _o melhor_ que já experimentei..." Que tipo de comportamento era aquele? Draco estava confirmando a Harry que já abusara de outros garotos antes? E como ele tinha coragem de ainda encara-lo? Com a toalha em mãos, limpou-se como pôde, buscando a tão esperada dignidade.

Ponderou se o encararia, a si mesmo admitia ter gostado, embora quisesse ter resistido. O que diria? Durante toda a noite havia sido enganado e subjugado, poderia tentar inventar falsos pudores e recriminar o outro, entretanto, se o fizesse, não estaria fazendo a si mesmo?

"Por que tanto silêncio? Não vá me dizer que não gostou, não é?" Draco exibiu um sorriso inquisidor, o que ele queria mais de Harry?

"O que quer que eu diga? – o grifinório foi frio, mais frio do que supusera poder ser, porém o foi – você praticamente me estuprou, e quer que eu diga mais o quê?"

"Ora... poderia elogiar meu desempenho, não?" Malfoy parecia não medir palavras.

"Ora, seu..." embora esgotado, reuniu o que sobrava de forças e investiu-as num único soco, um soco no ar, pois o loiro se desviou. E, ao golpear o ar, desequilibrou-se indo direto ao chão; já previa que naquela noite, em momento algum, sairia vitorioso. Seria apenas ridicularizado e humilhado e por que não reagia, por que estava tão lento, tão burro?

Preparou-se para a queda iminente e as risadas que o outro sem dúvida daria. Entretanto, estas nunca vieram. Foi amparado e abraçado.

"Você tem que parar de sair dando soco no _ar_... sabe? _Ele não sente dor._"

"Hn – sentiu-se mais uma vez tolo, mas se deixou repousar no abraço, não sabia mais se de seu inimigo, de seu algoz, de um sonho, ou de uma versão alternativa de Draco Malfoy, uma versão capaz de ser irônica, estúpida, até mesmo violenta e, então, em momentos como esse, doce.

" Afinal, que diabos você quer de mim?? – a paciência que se danasse – não vá me dizer que ainda vai querer mais!"

"Não, não... não quero diabos, só desejo lhe mostrar algo..."

"Mostrar?? Mas que merda poderia me most...? Que??" foi tudo o que pôde dizer ao ver as folhas de papel fotográfico que Draco tirava de um envelope.

"Sabe, outra coisa que você tem que aprender é: _podemos estar sendo observados" _Harry ficou estático ao observar as fotos que Draco lhe oferecia a observar. Pareciam ser todas fotos dos momentos em que se encontravam em pleno ato sexual, assustou-se ao ter noção de tudo que Draco lhe fizera aquela noite e se assustou ainda mais por ter gostado _daquelas coisas, _entretanto observou como seus corpos pareciam se completar, e como parecia que Draco estava mais empenhado em lhe fazer sentir bem do que outra coisa.

Não, não, não! Não poderia começar a divagar sobre coisas como aquelas; "Alô? É Draco Malfoy, não percebe?" dizia-lhe uma voz insistente em sua mente.

"O que pretende fazer com isso?" perguntou sem cerimônia, sem cuidado em não passar seu pavor, claro que Malfoy deveria ter outras cópias daquelas fotos e possivelmente se as divulgasse nos corredores de Hogwarts, iria perder não só a imagem, não a do Grande Herói, pois esta não lhe era importante, e sim a imagem de homem, afinal, ninguém lhe consideraria um "homem de verdade" ao entregar-se a outro como uma fêmea. E o que diriam seus amigos ou seu padrinho? Se fosse divulgado, aquilo não se conteria apenas nos muros da escola.

"Depende apenas de você" Draco dissera de modo tranqüilo, tinha o outro em suas mãos.

"Como?" perguntara incrédulo, oras, o que poderia ser feito para se salvar?

"Façamos um acordo, se aceitar, essas fotos e as cópias serão queimadas, se não aceitar, hoje de manhã (afinal, já era madrugada), todos saberão de como o famoso Harry Potter gosta de ser tratado como uma fêmea" o sorriso dele só serviu para que Harry avançasse com toda a força, não, não apenas a força física, mas também a força moral e do orgulho e neste ataque pôs o outro de encontro a uma árvore e pressionando fortemente o pescoço do outro, num sibilo perigoso.

" E qual seria o acordo?"

"Simples. Seja meu namorado por um mês e estará livre" disse enquanto tinha o pescoço apertado, sem aparentar dificuldades em responder.

"O quê?" Harry sentiu-se confuso, Draco lhe abusara e agora o queria como _namorado_? E quais seriam as funções de um namorado de Draco Malfoy? E por que aquilo?? Pensou seriamente se não seria mais lucrativo deixar que toda sua moral descesse pelo ralo ao invés de ter que _ceder _mais uma vez ao outro.

"Harry... posso te chamar assim, não?? Afinal, somos mais do que íntimos, agora – o Menino que sobreviveu fez uma cara de profundo nojo – sei que o que direi agora é piegas e juro solenemente me punir depois de ter dito isso, mas o que posso fazer? _Sou apaixonado por você_, ou pensou que eu, Draco Malfoy, _dedico tanto tempo atormentando alguém por nada? _Você fica lindo irritado, sabia disso? Te provocar me excita. Não nego que me dá um prazer imenso perturbar a vida dos pobres grifinórios, que só tem coragem como consolo de suas vidas, mas não devo ter ficado tanto no pé de um quanto no seu, não é?"

"Bem, você atormenta meus amigos e Neville, e acredito que seja de graça" respondeu com certo desgosto.

"São casos diferentes, o Pobretão e a Sangue-ruim, atormento-os porque _não agüento vê-los tão perto quem deveria estar perto de mim_, e quanto à bola gorda do Neville, pelo amor de Merlin, _ele é um praticamente órfão, atrapalhado e bobão, ele vive uma vida quase de Cinderella, então me ponho no dever de lhe mostrar que ele jamais terá um príncipe para tira-lo dessa vida de miséria, e portanto, para que ele pare de se iludir, achando que algum dia terá salvação..."_

"Você é cruel" Harry limitou-se a dizer pensando no que Neville diria se tivesse ouvido tal frase, não que ela não tivesse algum fundamento, mas era negativa demais para alguém já tão sofrido quanto Neville.

"Obrigado. Então, o que diz de ser meu namorado? Analise, será por apenas um mês, se não tiver gostado, estará livre e não vou mais te importunar, entretanto se gostar, poderemos continuar até enjoarmos um da cara do outro..." o moreno se perguntou intimamente se Draco não seria um excelente advogado ou talvez um maravilhoso profissional da área de marketing.

"E o que terei que fazer? Digo, sendo seu namorado, o que faremos?" não soube se perguntara por pura curiosidade, ou se por querer ter alguma previsão do que se tornaria sua vida.

"Não sei, - parecia ponderar com um ar divertido – podemos ler poesia e comer bolos juntos, - fez uma careta – mas como sei que nem eu nem você temos certas inclinações, poderíamos apenas fazer sexo animal em todos os cantos do castelo" a cara cínica deu a Harry uma imensa vontade de espanca-lo.

"Pervertido!" soltou enfim o pescoço do outro, e se deixou cair exausto na terra. Havia sido estuprado e agora era chantageado a propiciar novas chances de estupro.

Olhou para o céu como se este algo pudesse lhe dizer. Nada foi dito. Um mês para livrar-se de um atormento, é talvez não fosse tão ruim. Poderia muito bem, arranjar chances de boicotar o outro e, apenas em momentos inevitáveis, iria se entregar à luxúria do outro.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito" disse em um tom que lhe pareceu bastante derrotado.

"Sabia que era esperto!" anunciou puxando o outro pela mão, levando-o a se levantar, e como se não houvesse nada mais natural, beijou-o com fúria e Harry mais uma vez viu-se dividido entre a sanidade e a loucura. _Estar ali_ por si só _era estar louco_. Então, d_eixar de resistir mais uma vez na mesma noite, não lhe faria mal..._

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

Perversas Intenções Por Designer J 

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, Romance, Angst ( 18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Estupro, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em:** 14 de Julho de 2003

**História paralela à "Cruéis Intenções".**

**[Relacionamento**

Quando deu por si, Draco o deixara à porta de sua casa e tentava seguir ao banheiro sem que fosse visto, enquanto sabia que logo os raios de sol estariam invadindo os dormitórios. Analisou-se no espelho e se viu horrendo. Seu rosto estava apenas sujo, contudo as roupas estavam destruídas e nem se lembrava mais onde pusera sua cueca, decidiu que aquelas roupas iriam para o lixo e torcia para não ter que jogar mais roupas fora.

Entrando no chuveiro, tentou esquecer tudo enquanto o burburinho da água entoava uma canção desconexa e bela. Porém o calor daquele líquido lhe percorrendo lhe deu noção dos machucados que possuía e se tocou. Antes sempre se observara no espelho, via como seus olhos pareciam mais vivos ou como seu cabelo parecia mais revolto, via-se de alto a baixo e via o quanto tinha crescido, entretanto, nunca se olhara sem as roupas, sem os suéteres.

Observou-se não como um garoto forte que chamasse a atenção de qualquer pessoa instantaneamente, era magro e tinha o corpo definido, entretanto sem músculos, a pele era clara e os pêlos despontavam em vários lugares por ação da puberdade, descendo da visão do pescoço observou mamilos rosados, o umbigo profundo e então... parou de olhar-se. Não sabia que tipo de constrangimento poderia ter consigo mesmo.

Deixou-se cair sentado sob a água torrente do banheiro e sentiu uma certa dificuldade. Depois ter aceitado a proposta de Draco, este fez questão de "tomar" mais uma vez o namorado e sem o efeito daquelas ervas a coisa tornava-se um pouco mais lúcida. Não que dessa vez não tivesse gostado também (recriminava-se profundamente por isso), contudo pôde entender melhor tudo o que ocorrera e ficou mais assustado do que quando vira apenas às fotos.

Lembrou-se de como até o quinto ano fora apaixonado por Cho, e de como lhe dedicara atenção "talvez dedicação demais..." pensou ressentido, ao se lembrar dos papéis ridículos que fizera, mandara presentes nos dias dos namorados e a pedira em namoro. E mesmo assim, a Maldita Chinesa Comedora De Ratos (como Hermione agora a chamava carinhosamente) passara a namorar Marcos Flint.

Harry entrou em uma profunda depressão por um mês e quando se recuperou anotou mentalmente, que _um sorriso dado por alguém em um jogo de quadribol ou pequenos gestos levemente parecidos com carinho NÃO QUEREM DIZER NADA DE IMPORTANTE._

Sentindo-se mais leve, deixou o banheiro e seguiu para o dormitório, apenas pondo um pijama qualquer, se deixando embalar pelo perfume de seu travesseiro, quando acordasse teria mais funções a desempenhar do que pensara ter em toda sua vida.

Passara a manhã inteira dormindo e nem os apelos insistentes dos colegas o fizeram acordar, sendo deixado em sua plena paz. Depois, quando acordava pelo meio-dia, sentiu-se revigorado e confuso, talvez tivesse sido um sonho ruim, mas a dor que sentiu ao se sentar, indicou-lhe que não fora apenas um sonho. Vestiu-se e desceu ao Grande Salão, tendo o almoço por café.

Notara que da mesa da Sonserina, olhos vidrados perseguiam cada passo seu e sentiu-se desconfortável.

"Aonde vai? – dissera o loiro ao interceptar o moreno em um dos corredores menores ao fim da aula – passou-se um dia inteiro e não fala com _seu namorado_?" dissera em um tom provocante.

"Oi, – dissera Harry já se afastando – e agora que já falei, com licença que tenho deveres, sim?"

"E por que não os faz comigo? Creio termos deveres parecidos, não?" falara Draco com certa insistência sem no entanto apresentar qualquer intenção menos nobre que fazer o dever.

"Acredito, também. Mas acho que não poderemos faze-los na biblioteca, não é?"

"Não – concordou laconicamente – na sua sala comunal, também é impossível... – ele parecia buscar opções, enquanto o outro rezou para que nem uma fosse encontrada – oras, meu quarto!"

"Como? Acho que além de não poder entrar na sua sala comunal, posso menos ainda entrar em seu dormitório, não é?" respondera incrédulo.

"Harry, Harry... tão tolinho... eu _não durmo no dormitório_ com os outros garotos. Meu pai _é generoso o bastante com Hogwarts_ para conseguir que Snape dispusesse um quarto apenas para mim" Harry teve claro em sua mente que até no mundo dos bruxos o dinheiro era a força magna.

"E eu tenho opção?"

"Tem. Não faça os deveres comigo e estará descumprindo sua parte do trato, então, se amanha alguém souber do que fizemos na Floresta Proibida, não poderei ser culpado..." o moreno considerou a resposta e o sorriso vitorioso do outro, e decidiu ceder mais uma vez.

"Só mais uma pergunta – falara o moreno enquanto já seguiam para o quarto do outro – como conseguiu bater aquelas fotos enquanto estávamos... você-sabe-fazendo-o-quê?"

"Não conhece uma coisa chamada Timer? Pergunte ao seu amiguinho Creevey... ele teve o maior prazer de me ajudar depois que Crabble e Goyle 'conversaram' com ele."

"Nem sabia que aquelas amebas sabiam conversar... – só então Harry constatou sua inocência, não havia sido uma conversa, é óbvio. Pensou que embora a insistente perseguição de Colin fosse aborrecente, ele não merecia levar uma surra por coisas tão banais – me diga, existe algo que não seja podre em você?" falou com uma casualidade que impressionou o outro.

"Tem."

"O que?"

"Descubra – o outro se perguntou o que poderia descobrir, quando viu o outro abrindo uma porta em um dos corredores sombrios das masmorras – é aqui, entre e fique confortável."

"Hum, ficarei" decidira esquecer a bravura e a nobreza, não seria assim que combateria um sonserino, então, quanto menos deixasse sobressair de suas intenções, mais fácil seria para que o outro não lhe enlouquecesse.

O menino que sobreviveu gostou do que viu, o loiro realmente levara a sério a história sobre estudar e logo muitos deveres estavam prontos. Sorriu, havia uma coisa que não era podre no outro, era dedicado ao que fazia. Poderia ser a pior artimanha, entretanto por ser dedicado, chegava ao que queria, se bem direcionado, poderia ser uma coisa boa. Não pôde deixar de perceber as insinuações do outro, é claro, mas foi o de menos em comparação a tudo que fizera naquela noite.

Já batiam altas horas e via necessidade de ir.

"Mas por quê? Ainda nem namoramos um pouquinho..." dissera fazendo falsa manha.

"Você não vai querer _seu namorado_ em detenção por estar fora da cama, vai?" dissera enquanto buscava a maçaneta da porta.

"_Fora da cama?_ Bem, _temos uma aqui_, se não se incomodar... que tal dividirmos essa noite?" Harry olhou-o de cima a baixo e se perguntou se deveria rir. Não perdia uma chance!

"É uma _oferta tentadora_ – foi cínico, é claro – mas _não posso_ mesmo..." perguntou-se onde estaria a maldita maçaneta que não encontrava para poder fugir dali.

"Ah, sim, _você pode"_ disse em um tom severo, já se aproximando do outro.

"Me larga!" exclamara enquanto seus braços eram presos por mãos autoritárias e seus lábios eram novamente torturados. Não negava que aqueles beijos eram por demais violentos, entretanto se sentia diferente por ter aqueles beijos só para si.

Não era o momento mais propício a romantismos e sentia que se não fizesse algo, seria novamente subjugado. Diz-se que a melhor defesa é o ataque, então...

Abriu os braços de forma a livrar-se das mãos do outro e o agarrou autoritariamente, jogando o loiro na cama, prendendo com as pernas e arrancando a blusa do outro sem se importar com as costuras, mordiscou os mamilos rosas na pele pálida enquanto prendia as mãos no topo da cabeça, e tampava a boca com a mão.

Não se reconheceu, fazia ao outro o que fora feito consigo. Não se importou também. Desceu a calça e a peça íntima do outro e o possuiu sem cuidado, violentando os lábios do outro, enquanto o tomava e sentia que aqueles lábios lhe correspondiam assim como todo o corpo do outro, que se mantinha passivo debaixo ao de Harry.

Sentiu o calor e a pressão de estar envolto pela carne do outro, enquanto sentia seu suor se misturar ao do outro e, em espasmos que acreditou que o outro também sentira, derramou-se com seu sêmen e seu corpo sobre o outro.

Acreditou que logo seria empurrado e chamado de hipócrita, quando nada disso aconteceu. Ao contrário, ao cair sobre o outro, foi abraçado e trazido para mais perto, enquanto seu cabelo era acariciado.

"Sente-se melhor?" perguntara Draco com a respiração pausada, mantendo um Harry com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, acompanhando sua respiração.

"Mas não me sentia mal" dissera não compreendendo o outro.

"Sei que se sentia ou acha que acredito que faria algo assim em seu estado normal?" não pareceu presunçoso, apenas seguro do que dizia.

"Não, acho que não faria" disse deixando-se abraçar de boa vontade pela primeira vez, enquanto aspirava o perfume do outro, sentiu o carinho em seu cabelo e deixou-se adormecer, nu e entregue sobre a cama de Draco, enquanto este apenas lhe ninava e depois o acompanhava em seu sono esperado.

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Perversas Intenções Por Designer J 

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, Romance, Angst ( 18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Estupro, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em:** 14 de Julho de 2003

**História paralela à "Cruéis Intenções".**

**[Confissões**

Ninguém poderia dizer o porquê, mas Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy nunca mais haviam brigado ou discutido em quaisquer aulas, pareciam ter montado uma trégua não-oficial que assustou até mesmo aos professores.

"Eu não entendo – dizia Rony com a cabeça a mil por hora – só pode ser um plano muito maquiavélico mesmo, ele parou de implicar com a gente e de nos chamar pra briga, por outro lado, ele ainda implica com os outros alunos, o que será? Aquele loiro az..."

"Rony, dá licença, por favor? Quero terminar isto!" dizia Harry terminando mais um dos deveres de Trelawney, claro que não era o dever seu principal interesse, só não agüentava mais Rony passar o dia inteiro tentando descobrir qual seriam as próximas artimanhas do sonserino, sua vontade era dizer _"o que aconteceu é que estamos namorando, então, deixe-o em paz!"_, obviamente, não seria uma atitude muito sábia.

"Que horror Harry, não precisa ser tão grosso, sabe? Se fosse mulher, juraria que é TPM."

"Sei – disse num tom ríspido. – E você não precisa me perturbar enquanto tento fazer os deveres que o Inseto Gigante mandou a gente fazer, se não se importar, é claro. – disse num tom incisivo que lembrou um pouco a atitude de Malfoy – por que não vai reclamar com Hermione? Creio que ela está muito mais disposta, e com tempo livre do que eu."

"Harry? – dissera em um tom condoído e imaginando o que estaria ocorrendo com o outro pra reagir assim tão... _sonserinamente_? Ele olhou as esmeraldas que eram os olhos do outro profusas de ira, os lábios cerrados e os punhos fechados como se prontos para o ataque – me diz, o que está acontecendo?"

"Como assim? – a voz saiu um pouco mais rude do que pretendera, mas se já estava ali, não havia porque tentar se conter se era o outro que deveria não se meter com a sua vida, não? – o que acontece é que estou fazendo meu dever e você, ao invés de agradecer por não ter mais Malfoy no seu pé, fica que nem uma comadre que tenta achar uma maçã podre em qualquer cesta! Ele pode até não prestar – internamente, teve que concordar com isso – mas custa aproveitar esse momento de trégua?" Teve vontade esbofetear Rony, mas achou prudente não fazê-lo.

"Então... eu sou uma _comadre_? – dissera num tom obviamente magoado – eu... apenas... me preocupo, entende? Se.. você... não tem... esse cuidado... eu tenho! – sibilou cada palavra perante um Harry inexpressivo – mas você não se importa. Não se importa com isso, comigo, ou com qualquer um! Se você acha que eu não notei, eu notei sim! Você está sumindo várias vezes, não diz aonde vai, volta tarde da noite e não conversa mais direito comigo, e a Mione então? Ela também não anda mais conosco, aliás, agora parecemos andar separados o tempo todo, ela o tempo todo com a minha irmã, mas ambas são garotas, então entendo, mas e você? Parece que conseguimos uma trégua com Malfoy no exato momento em que você nos abandonou!"

"Eu... – não sabia o que responder, havia verdade naquilo, mas... – me deixa em paz!" apenas pôde gritar e deixar a sala, sem se importar com o tinteiro que havia deixado cair sobre seu dever ou com a figura paralisada de Rony.

Ao correr pelas escadarias, esbarrou em várias pessoas que o olhavam interrogativas. Apenas uma em seu caminho conseguiu pará-lo, Hermione o tinha prendido pela manga da camisa e o olhava ainda mais interrogativa e este apenas atirou-se contra ela, pedindo desculpas murmuradas, enquanto que ela, com as mãos em suas costas, o acariciava em sinal de compreensão.

Mais calmo, Harry acompanhara Hermione até os jardins ainda brancos de neve e, sentados lado-a-lado de mãos dadas, eles fizeram algo que jamais haviam feito um ao outro, contaram seus segredos mais profundos e perceberam o grande abismo que havia entre eles, e nenhum havia sentido sua existência, exceto por Rony, que também havia conversado com a garota um pouco mais cedo.

"É estranho, não é? Parecemos desconhecidos agora – ele assentiu em concordância – jamais poderia imaginar que você e Malfoy... bom, você sabe. Também estranhei como ele não mexia conosco, mas... não me toquei do porquê."

"É, você tinha coisas mais importantes – sorriu um sorriso cúmplice – Sempre acreditei que algum dia você seria namorada do Rony, jamais imaginei que seria d_a irmã dele_."

"É, eu sei. Pra mim foi muito estranho, e ainda é. Mas percebi que não posso ficar sem ela, assim como você deve ter o mesmo pensamento em relação ao Malfoy. Tenho que ser sincera, eu não gosto dele, mas se ele te fizer feliz, com certeza já não terei tanta raiva."

"Obrigado. Sorte sua que eu já gosto da Gina, não? – eles riram – acho que Rony não precisa saber disso, mas acho também que ele se sente só."

"Verdade. Foi muita coincidência, talvez azar, encontrarmos alguém que nos completasse e ele permanecesse sozinho, não acha?"

"Acho. Vamos nos empenhar para não abandona-lo, está bem?"

"Prometido" selaram o acordo com um beijo na face, que os deixou corados. Levantaram deixando o jardim nevado para trás, enquanto dois olhos cinzentos, acompanhavam seus movimentos.

"O que fazia no jardim com a Sangue-ruim?" falara Draco num tom bastante autoritário.

"Quantas vezes terei que pedir que não fale assim dela?" respondera Harry desgostoso. Realmente, ele não implicava mais com eles perante as outras pessoas, mas não poderia deixar de faze-lo quando estivesse a sós com Harry.

"Primeiro. Acho que ter parado de ofende-los em publico já é mais do que merecem. Segundo. Os amigos são seus. Terceiro. Você não respondeu a minha pergunta."

"Primeiro – Harry decidiu responder da mesma forma que Draco para mostrar-lhe como alguns de seus hábitos eram insuportáveis – se deixasse de ofende-los em particular, me deixaria muito mais feliz; segundo, eles são meus amigos, sim, e gostaria que os tratasse com respeito, porque ao que eu lembre não fico falando mal dos seus. Terceiro, eu estava falando para Mione sobre nós, e ela disse que mesmo não gostando de você, o aceitava se me fizesse feliz, está bem?"

"E eu te faço feliz?"perguntou num tom levemente arrependido, mas soberbo o bastante para que sua máscara de malvado sem coração não caísse por terra.

"_Você me faz quando não diz asneiras sobre quem eu gosto. _Não precisa gostar deles, mas poderia ao menos não insulta-los?"

"Está bem" concedeu ele abraçando o outro, de uma maneira terna. Se já havia deixado de humilha-los perante todos, parar de xinga-los na frente do amante seria ainda mais fácil, embora irresistível.

"Harry, me desculpe, sei que não deveria ter me intrometido em sua vida... mas..." os dedos do outro o silenciaram.

"Eu conversei com Hermione e percebemos que realmente não temos sido legais com você, e vamos tentar recompensar, um abraço, sim?" dissera Harry a um Rony que lhe pareceu muito mais aliviado.

Abraçaram-se ternamente, enquanto o ruivo aspirava o perfume do outro. Acariciou-lhe aos cabelos e ao desfazer o abraço, sem que o outro pudesse pensar, deixou seus lábios o guiarem aos de Harry, que atônito, deixou-se ser tomado. Talvez não tivesse sido tão grave se o beijo não tivesse sido num dos corredores que, embora aparentassem desertos, possuíam um certo loiro passando por eles.

Obviamente Draco escutara tudo e sabia que o namorado havia dado uma brecha a tal ato, embora esta não fosse proposital, viu também o tapa que o ruivo levou e quando o moreno fugiu da cena, com expressão revoltada e desgostosa.

Seu orgulho sonserino lhe disse para quebrar cada pedacinho daquele ruivo sem graça e pobretão. Entretanto a astúcia, também da Sonserina, disse-lhe _"não, não faça nada agora, estaria muito a vista, planeje com cuidado, saboreie cada passo do planejamento e humilhe esse ruivo imbecil que ousou tocar no que é seu". _Uniu o útil ao agradável. Seguiu para seu quarto onde esperava encontrar o namorado ainda transtornado e além de conseguir consolá-lo e levá-lo a se lembrar que ele só tinha um único dono no mundo, já começaria a planejar a Grande Humilhação de Rony Weasley.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

Perversas Intenções Por Designer J 

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, Romance, Angst ( 18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Estupro, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em:** 14 de Julho de 2003

**História paralela à "Cruéis Intenções".**

**['A Grande Humilhação de Rony Weasley' ou 'Como Tudo Acabou'**

Ficara muito contente ao constatar que Harry realmente estava em seu quarto e, mais ainda, ao encontrar a honestidade do outro, que lhe contara tudo o que se passara no corredor, ainda pedindo que este se controlasse e não fizesse besteiras. Obviamente, demonstrou a raiva que sentiu do ruivo, mas fingiu não querer a vingança que planejava.

Acordou na manhã seguinte, com o peso da cabeça do outro em seu peito. Lembrou-se de como ele chorara, ainda assustado com o que ocorrera e de, como querendo esquecer o ocorrido, fez Draco enlouquecer em muitos sentidos. O loiro ajeitou-se para melhor suportar o peso do outro e para finalmente arquitetar o que faria.

Primeiro, não poderia faze-lo só. Necessitaria de alguém que pudesse estar junto ao grifinório. Já tinha alguém em mente, e convocaria sua ajuda ainda naquele dia. Segundo, a humilhação deveria ser realmente grande, ou seja, deveria ser perante toda a escola. Terceiro, o que poderia ser tão humilhante a ponto de fazer Rony Weasley ser envergonhado perante todos? Talvez...

"Então, o que deseja?" dissera o garoto mais baixo ao loiro que se postava a sua frente.

"Conversar, meu anjinho. Faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso" o loiro dissera acariciando o rosto do outro.

"Com certeza deve precisa da minha ajuda, não?"

"Como adivinhou?" soou cínico.

"_É só pra isso que me procura. _Lembro-me de como veio meloso _quando precisou aprender sobre as máquinas de fotografar_, e depois, simplesmente _sumiu_".

"Ora, muitas ocupações..."

"Ah, claro. Sempre ocupado para mim, mas se precisar de algum fav..." teve uma mão levada a seu pescoço.

"Escute-me bem, Sr. Colin Creevey, eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida. Você não passa do meu puto querido, então, comporte-se porque ao final terá uma excelente recompensa, ok? – disse apontando para si próprio – agora necessito de sua assistência. Preciso humilhar uma pessoa de sua casa que me frustrou bastante."

"E quem seria o 'condenado'?" disse Colin divertindo-se com o que previa que ocorreria.

"Rony Weasley. Ele se engraçou a mexer com um dos meus putos favoritos – ao ouvir isso, Colin pareceu relativamente enojado, enquanto que Draco se sentiu enojado ao ter de falar desse jeito de seu namorado, entretanto, se demonstrasse o carinho por Harry, Colin não iria ajudá-lo – e isso não tem desculpa. Então, ele deverá ser punido em praça pública, ou melhor, no Grande Salão." Disse com uma convicção que Colin aplaudiu, mas para provocar do que por realmente ter gostado do discurso do outro.

"Tudo bem, mas eu quero pagamento adiantado... – disse enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo do garoto a sua frente. Uma desfazendo os botões do colarinho, e a outra descendo o zíper – e sabe muito bem o que quero, não?"

"Sei, e vai ter..." disse já deixando seus lábios selarem os lábios do outro, enquanto suas mãos também despiam o garoto. Variar um pouco de ares não faria mal... Arrepender-se? De quê? Harry tinha seu coração e mente, se tivesse o corpo monopolizado seria muito egoísmo com os outros alunos de Hogwarts, não?

Passou-se uma semana e Harry e Rony não mais se falavam. Hermione soubera o porquê através do moreno, mas não dissera isso ao ruivo que ainda não entendia a reação do outro. Sentia-se extremamente intrigada com o modo como os homens resolviam seus problemas: ignorando-os.

Como resultado nunca se aproximavam e Hermione tinha a difícil decisão de escolher a quem acompanharia, para a sorte de Draco, neste dia ela acompanhava Harry, estando assim o ruivo a total mercê de seu plano.

Rony estava deitado. Não tinha vontade de descer ao almoço, pois encontraria quem não devia. Quando escutou um barulho vindo da sala comunal, parecia a voz de Colin. E soava como... desespero!

"Rony, Rony!! Socorro! Vem rápido por favor, Harry está com problemas!"

"Harry? – o ruivo entrou no mesmo desespero, descendo enlouquecido pulando degraus, e constantemente se batendo e ao encontrar o outro disse – o que houve? Me diga, Colin!"

"Tem uma manticora no Grande Salão!! – Rony pensou "hã?" – Rápido, ele precisa de sua ajuda, todo mundo está apavorado, e ela praticamente impede que alguém fuja... não sei como eu escapei! – dizia com lágrimas nos olhos – Os professores desapareceram e Harry é o único que ainda está tentando fazer algo, por favor, você é um bom bruxo – nesse momento Colin segurou-se para não rir – ajude-o, ele me pediu para vir diretamente a você, isso quer dizer alguma coisa, não?" mais lágrimas caiam e Rony teve que acreditar no outro.

"Vamos" não soube de onde tirara tanta coragem, afinal manticoras são criaturas terríveis, tudo o que desejou foi poder ajudar Harry e... quem sabe receber algum respeito dos outros?

"Espera! Você não pretende ir assim, pretende? Será que você não sabe que manticoras não atacam bruxos de rosa? – Colin não conseguia imaginar como seria possível alguém cair numa dessas, mas valia a pena tentar – você não pode ir com vestes de Hogwarts, vamos subir no quarto de sua irmã e pegar alguma peça rosa que você possa usar para ficar protegido da manticora!"

"Colin, é sério mesmo que há uma manticora no Grande Salão?" o tom desconfiado fez Colin gelar, mas se queria mais um pouco de Draco Malfoy teria de fazer por onde...

"Está me chamando de mentiroso? Olhe, – ele pegou um livro que Draco criara exatamente para aquela situação – se não pode acreditar em mim, talvez esse livro te convença" mostrou um trecho no qual o fato era descrito, enquanto Rony jamais pensaria que poderia ser de verdade, no entanto se estava num livro, deveria ser verdade.

"Então, tudo bem."

Subiram ao dormitório feminino e vasculhando entre as roupas de Gina a única peça que encontrou foi um... delicado vestido de princesa! Com certeza para a peça que a irmã apresentaria no fim do ano. Vestiu-se como pôde e agradeceu por ainda ter algum ar ao estar vestido naquela coisa, ao mesmo passo que também rezava para que Harry ainda estivesse conseguindo segurar a manticora.

Juntos desceram as escadarias, enquanto Colin sufocava um riso violento. Não conseguia imaginar como alguém cairia em uma trama daquelas. Via Rony correr com aquele busto tecido em rosa e branco com gotas de orvalho, a saia que possuía várias anáguas e um brilho relativamente ofuscante.

A porta do Grande Salão estava fechada, possivelmente o monstro estaria à frente desta. Ele iria abri-la com estrondo assustando o animal e estando protegido naquele vestido iria juntar-se a Harry na Grande Batalha contra a Manticora do Mal.

Ou assim eram os pensamentos de Rony.

Munido de varinha e de toda a força que tivesse para arrombar aquelas portas deu um salto e chutou a porta correndo para o meio do salão em busca do monstro, "Harry!! Vim te ajudar com a Manticora!!" gritara ele, quando só então notou.

_Não havia manticora_. E o salão estava lotado, inclusive os professores estavam presentes. Olhou a volta e percebeu que todos o olhavam como se tivesse três cabeças e língua azul... Colin lhe havia enganado?

Todas as mesas explodiram em risadas ao vê-lo em trajes tão ridículos. Até mesmo seus irmãos (Gina só não riu mais porque seu vestido estava com as costuras se desfazendo, mas não deixou de observar atentamente a graciosidade do irmão em um vestido de princesa) e professores (a pior parte foi ver as lágrimas nos olhos de Snape que parecia ter ouvido a melhor piada do mundo e McGonagall, que embora tentasse disfarçar, já estava vermelha de tanto prender o fôlego).

Viu também um sorriso de triunfo nas faces de Malfoy que, ao contrário da maioria não ria abertamente, parecia ser alguém que contemplava calmamente o próprio espetáculo, enquanto que Harry parecia não rir, parecia até mesmo consternado com sua situação de pura humilhação. No entanto, percebeu que não era para si que Harry olhava, era para o loiro do outro lado do salão.

Draco também sentiu o olhar fuzilante e viu que o outro havia percebido que era o autor de tal ato. Enxergou uma profunda decepção. E só restou-lhe esperar ser entendido.

Tudo o que se sucedeu em seguida foi rápido demais para que Draco pudesse sequer registrar. Mas se recordava nitidamente de quando Harry chegou em seu quarto dizendo-lhe que ele passara dos limites, era verdade que o amava, mas chegar àquele ponto, era absurdo.

Recordava-se também de quando vira muitas pessoas ainda atormentando Rony com a armação e pensou que, ao menos, algo tinha dado certo, há muito queria aprontar algo da qual toda Hogwarts fosse testemunha e ele não fosse culpado. Fora dito a Dumbledore que Colin fora o responsável e este acabou por cumprir sérias detenções, óbvio que Draco recompensou-lhe muito bem pelo serviço, embora ainda não conseguisse se conformar que aquele ruivo estúpido fora o motivo de sua separação.

Lembrava-se também de como alguns meses depois vira Rony e Harry juntos. E só então percebeu a idiotice que fizera. Mesmo que levassem anos, ainda teria Harry de volta para si. Prometeu a si mesmo como num ato solene.

**Continua... **


	6. Chapter 6

Perversas Intenções Por Designer J 

**Série: **Harry Potter (J. K. Rowling)

**Classificação: **Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, Dark-Lemon, Romance, Angst ( 18)

**Advertências: **Homossexualismo, Estupro, Referências a Álcool

**Escrito Em:** 14 de Julho de 2003

**História paralela à "Cruéis Intenções".**

_Este capítulo se passa após o fim de "Cruéis Intenções"._

**[Juntos Uma Vez Mais E Para Sempre**

Em um dos terraços de Hogwarts, um jovem aguardava com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças nas mãos, quando foi assaltado por um beijo no pescoço.

"Boa noite!" o loiro cumprimentou o recém-chegado alegremente.

"Boa noite" o moreno aceitara a taça que lhe fora oferecida – ele deu a resposta que te favoreceria" bebeu o vinho da taça e sorriu jovialmente.

"Então devo ficar feliz?" ouviu-se uma nota de felicidade e surpresa na pergunta.

"Se você parar de ser tão esnobe com os outros, por que não? Nunca é tarde para se reatar..."

"Que bom que você sabe..."

Beijaram-se e, mais uma vez, o tempo voltou ao começo, e os sentimentos se tornaram claros e definidos. A Harry só restava esperar que tudo desse certo dessa vez, a Draco só restava não perder Harry de novo.

Passaram-se meses, mas a promessa tinha sido cumprida, mesmo que não tivesse sido por sua própria obra e sim por incompetência do ruivo. Agora se via na companhia de seu amado num dos terraços do castelo. Bebiam vinho e percebia que o outro já estava zonzo e alegre, via-o rodopiando alegremente e, ao que lhe pareceu, lamentando o tempo que perdera com o ruivo que, além de tê-lo feito se separar de quem realmente amava, ainda não fora capaz de amá-lo o bastante.

Draco que também já bebera bastante seguiu o outro em sua dança maluca, pegando-o como se para dançar tango, mas valsando ao som de uma música imaginária, rindo e gargalhando, trocando pernas e beijos e dando à lua a chance de testemunhar a união de um Potter e de um Malfoy.

**[Um Epílogo das Histórias que se Reduziram a Uma Só – O Que Aconteceu Depois?**

Mais e mais meses se passaram. Totalizando dois anos. Harry vira nesse meio tempo muitas coisas acontecerem.

Gina e Hermione literalmente fugiram da família da ruiva para casar. A mãe não aprovara a decisão da filha e agora viviam na casa dos Granger até terem terminado seus cursos e poderem viver sozinhas.

Sr e Srª Granger ficaram muito felizes, afinal, _nem um lobo-mau roubara sua querida princesinha e ainda haviam ganho mais uma._ Hermione estudava finanças e estagiava no Gringotes, enquanto Gina estudava a História da Dança Bruxa e trabalhava em uma Companhia de Danças.

Rony simplesmente sumira do mapa após sair de Hogwarts e por muito tempo seu paradeiro foi desconhecido (e ainda o é), só se sabe que na festa de formatura ele bebera mais do que o aconselhável e saiu por entre os convidados comentando o quão absurdo era Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy estarem juntos, pensou-se logo se tratar de mais uma fantasia de alguém alcoolizado, _se não fosse pelo fato_ dos dois garotos terem sido vistos dançando uma música lenta em um dos terraços naquela mesma noite e tivessem falado em alto e bom som, para quem estivesse interessado _"sim, estamos juntos"_, _todos ainda acreditariam_ piamente tratar-se de um cara bêbado.

Draco ainda era esnobe, entretanto tentava ser mais cordial, ou seja, não era simpático, mas também não lhes ofertava xingamentos de graça. Passara com louvor nos NIEM's e agora estudava para se formar em Auror, não que lhe interessasse realmente a profissão, gostaria de ter noção de defesa e prática de Artes das Trevas, e quem sabe algum dia trabalharia como Professor de DCAT.

Harry optara por jogar Quadribol, não faria aquilo para sempre, utilizava mais como uma ocupação até decidir-se o que faria da vida. Recebia um bom salário, e jogava apenas em jogos realmente importantes, funcionava basicamente como um bom produto para a área de marketing do time.

Atualmente viviam na Londres trouxa, mesmo a contragosto de Sirius, que embora apoiasse o afilhado em tudo, ainda não concebia a idéia dele estar com Draco; e a contragosto de Narcisa, que achava que o filho deveria seguir o desejo do falecido pai e se casar com alguma moça de sangue-puro; e a mais contragosto ainda dos Durleys, que embora estivessem muito felizes em verem-se livre do sobrinho acharam um absurdo ele "se amancebar" (como Tia Petúnia diria caso estivesse redigindo essa história) com outro homem.

Harry via as duas amigas sorridentes, acabara de acontecer a cerimônia oficial de casamento delas, poucos convidados, obviamente; entre eles Neville que não se mostrara magoado com Gina por seus atos passados, encontrando-se acompanhado de Lilá que parecia sorridente e com uma aliança na mão direita; Gui que fora o único da família a apoiar desde o início, Carlinhos que, ao ser persuadido por Gina e por Gui cedeu, e os gêmeos que acabaram por aceitar devido a falta de alternativas, e a todo tempo diziam _"Se fizer nossa irmã sofrer irá se ver conosco, Srtª Granger!"_

Colin também estava e Harry não entendeu porque era olhado com tanto desprezo. Draco sabia a resposta e, além de ignorar a existência do ex-garotinho, agora um jovem homem, tomava os lábios de Harry em provocação.

Viu-se também Profª Mcgonagall e Dumbledore visitando as ex-alunas com grandes expressões de felicidade. E Sibila Trelawney que ninguém pôde compreender qual a ligação dela com as noivas, já que Hermione sempre a odiara e Gina sempre tivera medo de suas previsões, no entanto pareciam bastante íntimas...

A cerimônia e a recepção foram belas e, ao fim delas, quase ao amanhecer, Harry e Draco caminhavam lado a lado de mãos dadas procurando o carro em que haviam vindo, morando em um lugar trouxa não seria prudente andar em vassouras, embora ambos fossem habilitados a aparatar, Harry sempre fazia alguma confusão e ia parar no apartamento de algum vizinho que ficava deveras assustado por ele ter entrado sem ao menos tocar na porta, enquanto que lareiras e Pó de Flu não eram nem sequer cogitados por ambos. Draco compreendendo, rendeu-se ao _savoir-vivre _dos trouxas e divertiu-se muito aprendendo a dirigir.

"Foi uma bela cerimônia, não?" Harry tentou romper o silêncio que começara lhe incomodar.

"É foi. Até que a San... quer dizer, a Hermione e a Vírginia (ele recusava-se a chamá-la de Gina) sabem dar uma festa. Sabe que vendo elas até tive vontade casar..." ele disse casualmente e percebeu como o outro pareceu ter ficado tenso, perguntou-se se seria o momento?

Talvez pelo clima de casamento, acreditou que Harry estaria mais suscetível a seu pedido, e por isso trouxe consigo o pequeno porta-anel no qual trazia o sinal de que acontecesse o que acontecesse, fosse como fosse, seu coração sempre seria de Harry.

"Sério? E pretende casar com quem?" disse como se provocando e já esperando alguma resposta engraçada da parte do outro.

"Depende. Se você aceitar o anel que está no meu bolso, será com você, se não aceitar, será com quem aceita-lo. Então, o que me diz? Aceita se casar comigo? Ou terei que procurar outra pessoa que aceite?" disse em uma pose teatral e com um olhar que era um misto de paixão e zombaria.

"Seu bobo! – riu e se conteve, fazendo uma pose igualmente teatral – eu aceito!" e ofereceu a mão na qual segundo depois reluzia uma linda aliança de compromisso e soube que logo veria novamente a todos aqueles convidados e mais alguns.

Carregando Harry nos braços, Draco o pôs no carro e já começava a dizer quais seriam as decorações da festa, em que salão se daria, quem seria convidado e Harry apenas sorriu, pensando que nunca valera tanto a pena cumprir uma detenção com seu pior inimigo...

** Fim **


End file.
